Sen Sei
by Youkai15
Summary: A story of the live of Tenou Haruka ... Later there will be some HarukaMichiru ...Please r
1. First rememberings

_Okay, this is my first fanfiction in English and as you may have recogniced my mother language is not English. I'm only learning it since almost six years at school._

_I really hope you'll like the story and some of you will review._

_Tell me if there are any big mistakes in my writing or simply what you think of the story!_

_Besides: I know there are already some fics about the live of Tenou Haruka but I liked to try one on my own!_

_Well, have fun with reading the fic and don't forget a small review!_

**1.**

The first thing I remember thinking back of my childhood is when I was about three years old. It was a fight between my mother and myself. She wanted me to wear a dress, which looked like she had stolen a doll, and make- up. I hated it. I never wanted to wear dresses and thus I tried everything a three year old one could do to avoid those terrible things. But in the end I lost. My mom was stronger than I. At last I had to wear this dress and also the make- up. She put it maybe five centimeters thick onto my face that I still wonder how my skin was still able to breathe. But if that wouldn't be enough she put my long blonde hair in silly curles with pink barretts.

I really felt like a doll!

If you think or try to asure me that she will soon stop, you're wrong. Tenou Hana never stopped to try to make out of her daughter a doll. I think she never understood why I behaved like a boy. So did I! I only knew since I can remember that I only felt good when I wore trousers and acted like a boy. My best friends were always guys. We fought playfully against each other and did a lot of crap.

My dad always called me a tomboy- and that's what I exactly was: a tomboy!

I think I was five when I met my best friend Kazu. We played at his house and I always cursed because my long hairs flew into my sight.

"What about cutting them off?", he asked. He was two years older than I but I was almost as tall as Kazu.

"Mama would kill me", I said with a smirk on my face. Kazu understood and fetched a pair of children scissors.

I sat on his bed and he was behind me cutting of my long blonde mane. With every cut I felt like my head got lighter and I saw how hundreds of strands were falling down to the floor.

"Ready", he called at least and jumped of the bed. He went in front of me and look at me.

"Wow, you really do look like a guy now, Haruka", said Kazu.

I stood up and looked into the mirror and he was right. The girl Tenou Haruka did no longer exsist- there was only the boy.

My hair looked messy! Some parts were shorter than other- but they were short. The deep green eyes of my reflection stared at me and it felt like they were looking over myself. My white shirt was dirty and dusty because Kazu and I had a little fight in the mudd. The knees of my jeans were sliced and one was scratched. I my face was also a small scratch from Kazus finger nails.

Yes, indeed, I really looked like a boy.

"Cool! Thank ya", I said and smiled happily at him.

I think I was never so happy.

But when I came home my nemesis was already waiting. My mom seemed near a faint when she saw me. After she picked up her courage she yelled at me what I did with my hair.

"I cut it off!", I told her proud. The next thing I knew was how her hand burnt on my cheeks. She had slapped me for the very first time of my life into the face. Tears were burning in my eyes but I fought them back. I was glaring at her angrily and I think I can remember how she shrunk.

"I hate you!", I whispered in my already husky voice. I left her behind, ran into my room and slammed the door. No seconds later I was lieing on my bed and tears were running down my cheeks.

Why did she slapped me? Because I cut off my hair? Because I wasn't the girl she wanted me to be? Because I wanted to be a boy?

For the first time I felt like a part of me was missing. Maybe it was because I felt like being in the wrong body. Now I do not feel like that anymore. I've acceppted it and it was almost a few years later when I found out how entertaining it could be when people think of me as a boy and then find out the truth.

Well, I do not know how long I was lieing on my bed but I think after a few hours I heared how the door opened and someone came in. There were heavy footsteps and I knew it was my dad, who had come home from a business trip. I wouldn't say we were a very rich family but money was never a matter. My dad worked for a big company and earned enough for all of us. Unlike this my mom was only good in spending all the money in silly things like the thousand dress which looked like all 999 before.

"What's up, Ruka?", he asked me and knelt in front of my bed.

"Nothing", I lied. I didn't want to see him my tears.

"Has it something to do with your hair?", he asked and touched it tenderly. Silently I turned around to face him. He wiped away my tears when he saw the red imprint of my mothers hand on my cheek. My dad kissed it and huged me.

"I love your hair, my little. But maybe a barber should correct it a little bit", he said and gave me a bright smile.

"Okay."

"Good. By the way, I've something for you."

"What?", I asked impatient. He always had something for me when he came back from a trip.

"Come", he only told me and lifted me up. When we came down I saw a leather overall and a helmet on the table.

I ran to it and surveyed it carefully. It was a motorbike overall I wished me for over one year. One year ago I visited with my dad a motor race and I was truly fascinated. From that day on I also wanted to motor race and my dad had started to train me.

"Thank you dad!", I called and gave him a big hug.

"That's not all", he told me and guided me outside where his car was standing. Surprisingly it had a masked fan. Under the cover I could make out some funny contours.

My dad released the cover and it was sliding down to earth.

I couldn't tell when I was ever speechless. In that very moment I was speechless. On the fan was a motor bike for kids standing. I could only stare at it and couldn't believe it.

My own bike. My own bike! My own bike!

Those words were hammering in my brain.

"Thank you dad!", I cried and layed in his arms. Over his shoulder I was able to see my mothers face through the window and the disapprovel in her eyes.


	2. LA

_WOW! I was really amazed about so many reviews- I've never thought to get so many for the first chapter. Arigatou!_

_Well, now here's the update you asked me to._

_I really hope all of you like it and are writting a small review (you know it's much more fun to write if you get such a great feedback!)!_

_Have fun! _

**2.**

The day my life got a life was probably my seventh birthday. I was at the court.

Nearly two years ago when my dad gave me the motorbike he told me that he's getting divorced from my mom. I hadn't understand it at first and thus he explained it to me. He ended with: "You can choose where you'd like to stay, Ruka- with mom or with me." There was nothing to consider! I knew where I wanted to life.

After months of fighting there was at last the day- my birthday- when the judge pronounced the judgement.

I was waiting outside the court. Dads best friend was looking after me. It was maybe a month ago when I met him first. He was a Okinawa- jin but he lived since years in Los Angeles. His name was Faia Kaen and I was told that he was a quite famous racing coach and manager in the U.S.- my future home for the next years, because dad was offered a good job in L.A. I didn't mind moving as I never was feeling anywhere at home.

I remember playing trapping with Kaen- san when my dad came out of the great front doors of the court. The smile on his face was the brightest I've ever sawn. I ran to him, he lifted me up and then spun me around. There was no need of words but I knew what he would have said: "We're free, Ruka!"

Only a few days later our belongings and of course the both of us plus Kaen- san were flying to America. Destination: Los Angeles!

Dad and I moved into a huge appartment near the city center. It was in the 60th floor and if there wasn't too much smog I was able to see the Pacific in the distance.

Unfortunately I had to attend Los Angeles Elementary School only one week later. I do not remember my time there very well but the first day was etched into my brain.

I was sitting in the office of Mr. Johnson- the headmaster- and wasn't very well listening to his boring speech about rules and all the other stuff. The only thing of this meeting with him I knew exactly was my joy when he always addressed me as a boy even he was completly aware that I was a girl- he had of course my dossier.

My hair was still short at this time and the older I got the more my features got masculin. But I never mind! Additionally there were no uniforms at my new school, which ment I could wear jeans and shirts and wasn't made to put those silly girl uniform on.

After Mr. Johnson was ready with his speech he guided me to my new classroom and introduced me to my teacher Miss Peters and the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Haruka?", she suggested. It felt strange that somebody completly strange called me with my first name- that wasn't common in Japan. But I learned during the two years I was teached English that it was normal in other countries. Nevertheless it felt strange!

Well, I do not know if Miss Peterson was aware that I was a boy or a girl ...

Finally I introduced myself to the class. My English had a hearable accent.

"My name is Tenou Haruka and I'm from Tokyo, Japan." I was never a girl of many words.

"A Chink!", called a boy in the first row and pointed at me. It took me only seconds to have his collar in my hands and to lift him up.

"Call me this again and you moan for your death!", I whispered dangerously with my husky voice. The wimp was looking at me with eyes full of fear- that felt somehow good!

But in the next moment the principal pulled me back.

"Stop it, guys!", I heard Miss Petersons voice.

I think she and Johnson were already thinking about the future things I would do. Miss Peterson held both of us a boring wigging. I really had to suppress a yawning!

Well, after hours she was ready- I think Johnson had already left- she told me to sit down next to a girl in the last row. She was smaller than I and her hobby was talking- all the time. I found out that her name was Mary- but everything else got lost in her non stop talking. The best about Mary was that she was never sure whether I was a boy or a girl- and I never told. I have never told anyone of my classmates. Whether they assumed it or not.

The best thing about my first school day at the new school were the games lessons. My teacher was Marc Key and he had the strange habbit that he wanted us to call him Marc. I've never called a teacher of mine with his first name. Thus I decided to call him Marc- sensai- that was at least a bit more comfortable.

Immediately in the first lesson I got again into trouble with the guy from earlier. He wanted revange and thought he could take me by surprise. But he was wrong! I heard him coming from behind and as I felt a gross hand on my shoulder I spun around.

Thanks God for my fights with the guys in Japan!

Well, there isn't much to tell about our little fight- only that he made a really good aquaintance with my fist! The result was I broke him his nose and he came into hospital for a few days.

I expected a lot of trouble with Marc- sensai but he only called me to him after school ended and asked me to stay at the track. He wanted me to run five rounds around it and I did it because I never minded running. I think during the games lessons when we were supposed to run he saw how much fun it was to me. How I tried to catch the wind ...

But I didn't understand why he chose something that was fun for me as a punishment!

"Why did you do that?", I asked after finishing my rounds.

"I saw you running during todays lesson and I've never seen such a good runner. Accept it as your punishment that I'll train you for this year."

I believe my jaw was somewhere near the ground when I heard that. No teacher ever did something like that to me!

"Why ...?", I was stammering. Tenou Haruka lost for the first time in her life her speech.

"Accept it", he told me.

"Hai ..."

That's how I came to athletics! Marc- sensai trained me for the next few years I was in primary school and I won the one or another cup during this time. But I didn't run because I wanted to win all those things. I did it only to become a little more like the wind. Only then I have the feeling to be "complete". I never ran or raced because of cups or fun. I did it because of the wind- because of this feeling ...

Everytime I run or race I have only one aim: not winning but to become the wind. That's my only aim!


End file.
